


If I had a quarter for every time Ryuji stole Ann's clothes

by Jazzymint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, stealing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymint/pseuds/Jazzymint
Summary: Ann wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow Ryuji stealing her clothes and the Phantom Thieves pretending they’re the same person had become a common occurrence, and Ann couldn’t be less thrilled.Or, 2 times Ryuji steals Ann’s clothes and 1 time Ann steals Ryuji’s.





	If I had a quarter for every time Ryuji stole Ann's clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just really wanted to write Ryuji stealing Ann's clothes to piss her off.

First time

 

“ _ Ryuji! What are you wearing?! _ ” Ann shrieked, jumping to her feet as she saw her boyfriend walk up the stairs to Leblanc’s attic  _ wearing her clothes _ . He was even wearing a wig and messily done makeup!

 

“Woah, two Ann’s!” Akira exclaimed with mock surprise, the smirk on his face telling Ann he and Ryuji had planned this. “Ann, you never told us you had a twin!”

 

“I don’t have a twin!” Ann yelled, her face becoming hot with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

 

“Sorry I’m late, guys,” Ryuji said in a high pitched voice, trying not to snicker. Ann glared at him silently, the pout on her face making her look less threatening.

 

“You guys are the worst,” Ann grumbled, crossing her arms as she flopped back down on the couch.

 

“Relax, we’re just messin’ around,” Ryuji said in his normal voice, sitting down next to Ann and putting an arm around her. Ann, despite her pouting, leaned into the gentle touch.

 

Second time

 

Ann was standing near the lake in Inokashira park, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive so they can start their date. What Ann didn’t expect, was he would be arriving in a dress.  _ Her _ dress.

 

Ann stared at her boyfriend, eye twitching, as he approached her. He was wearing her clothes again, wig and all, but at least his makeup looked better this time. Yusuke must have done it for him.

 

“Sorry for making you wait,” Ryuji said in a fake, high pitched voice, making Ann groan.

 

“Ryuji, what have I told you about going through my closet?” Ann scolded him, hands on her hips.

 

“Oh come on, you have more clothes than you know what to do with. I’m just having a little fun!” Ryuji grinned. Ann sighed, feeling exasperated.

 

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Ann said, starting to walk off. Ryuji ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand as they began to take a stroll through the park.

 

Ann steals Ryuji’s clothes

 

Ann was staying the night at Ryuji’s place. Ryuji was playing video games to pass the time as he waited for his girlfriend to get out of the shower.

 

“It’s been almost an hour, what’s taking her so long?” Ryuji grumbled to himself, not taking his eyes off his game. Finally, Ryuji heard footsteps outside his bedroom door and his girlfriend’s voice call out to him.

 

“Okay, I’m done!” Ann called as she entered her boyfriend’s room.

 

“Damn, what took you so--” Ryuji’s words got caught in his throat as he looked up and saw Ann  _ wearing his clothes _ . He gulped as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. His clothes were a bit too big for her, the collar of his tee shirt almost slipping off her shoulder.

 

“I forgot to bring pajamas so I hope you don’t mind me borrowing some clothes for tonight,” Ann smiled sheepishly, snapping Ryuji out of his thoughts.

 

“Y-yeah, sure, no problem,” He stuttered out, forcing himself to look away from his girlfriend. His face felt like it was on fire.


End file.
